


Jazz Girl

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: This was inspired by a prompt on my tumblr account from @k-pluviophile: "Hi hon! I was wondering if you could write a stucky x reader fic where their relationship is fairly new and one day they hear 40's jazz coming from the readers room and they find out the reader loves it and maybe they dance and sing together? My heart would melt 💕😩"





	Jazz Girl

When y/n woke up on Saturday morning, she could not stop a wide smile from spreading across her face any more than she could help the butterflies swirling in her stomach and pushing out a giggle from her lips.

It was the three month anniversary of the start of her relationship with Steve and Bucky. Things could not be better between the three of them, she was just so happy whenever the three of them were spending time together, whether that involved watching movies in either of their apartments surrounded by takeout, going to art museums or aquariums or to the zoo, every day with them was a new adventure.

After allowing herself a few minutes to bask in the happiness she felt from the dream she had about a future with her boys she pushed herself out of the bed and started getting ready for the day while having Friday play a compilation of 40's jazz instrumentals.

A few hallways away Steve and Bucky were bickering back and forth over a tablet. "I'm telling you, Buck, going to the theatre to watch a show and getting dinner afterward is a great idea for an anniversary date," Steve was saying as he tried to see what shows were playing that evening.

"And I'm telling you I disagree, going to the planetarium is a much better idea! It's much more romantic!" Bucky argued back as he took the tablet from Steve to look up showtimes for the planetarium.

"Here's an idea," Natasha said from where she was leaning against the doorway, her signature smirk in place, "Why don't you ask y/n what she wants to do instead of bickering like a couple of toddlers? She is awake right now."

The two supersoldiers looked at each other before scrambling off their seats and out of the apartment. As they neared y/n's door they could hear the familiar strains of Cotton Tail float from under the door. 

Opening the door as quietly as they could, Steve and Bucky are greeted by the sight of their girl dancing around her apartment in a Mickey Mouse tank top and pajama pants while cleaning.

Suddenly she turns around and spots them leaning against the doorframe. "Dammit! You two scared the crap out of me!" Y/N exclaims.

"Sorry doll, you just look so adorable, we didn't wanna disturb your performance," Bucky says with a shit-eating grin on his face while Steve tries to hide his smile behind his hand.

"Yeah sweetheart, you looked so happy," Steve says from behind his hand.

She pretends to ponder their words for a moment before breaking down into giggles. "Alright, you're forgiven. So to what do I owe this early morning visit? I thought we agreed to meet later for brunch," she says.

"Well, you see doll, the thing is that we need you to help us decide what we're doing this evening," Bucky starts while scratching the back of his neck.

"We know that we said it's a surprise, but Buck and I can't decide between going to the theatre and then getting dinner, or going to the planetarium. So we thought it would be a better idea to let you decide what we're doing tonight," Steve finishes with a slight flush to his cheeks.

"As wonderful as both those ideas sound, I actually booked a table for us at a new jazz club that opened a few blocks from here. They've got a live band and do covers of a lot of the '40s and 50's songs. Plus I hear that the food's pretty good too..." she trails off, biting her lip and looking down at her socked feet as if they were an undiscovered Da Vinci oil painting.

Steve and Bucky share a look before surging forward to take her into their arms, each of them landing a tender kiss on her temples. "That sounds like a wonderful idea doll," Bucky murmurs while Steve nods enthusiastically in agreement.

That evening Y/N is dressed in a plum-colored dress that looks as if it were transported right from a 1940's dance hall, while the boys each wore slacks with suspenders, button-down shirts, and suit jackets. All three of them giving off the look that they had just stepped out of the history books.

When they get to the restaurant they are immediately enveloped in the soothing sounds of Duke Ellington. For the rest of the evening y/n, Steve, and Bucky manage to forget their worries as they sing and dance together to their hearts' content. They may have only been together for a short period of time, but that night they all knew that this would be but only the first of many evening spent dancing together to the music of their hearts.


End file.
